


Nomenclature

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, If A Bit Emotionally Constipated, Nice Armitage Hux, Trans Female Character, Trans Phasma (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Phasma picks her new name.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Kudos: 4
Collections: Allbingo, Darkpilot Adjacent, Darkpilot Thematic Stories, Fics I Wrote Out Of Spite





	Nomenclature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transgender
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this me trying to do something different, with the character, subject matter (though I did try trans female Resistance Ben Solo) and pairing. And setting. *Prays she got it right*

“I just can’t go by the name Brian,” Phasma said. “Not anymore.”  
  
It might have worked, she thought, back when she was still a “Brian", but considering her recent adjustments, she couldn’t really go through with that anymore. Thank fuck Armitage was so understanding; then again, she seemed to be the only one that he really seemed to let down his “emotionally constipated” face for.   
  
They stood in Phasma’s room. Somehow, Phasma thought, she doubted she could grow out her hair long. Some cis women liked it, like Rey or Jess, but Phasma doubted she could really do that.   
  
“Logical,” Hux said.   
  
Phasma turned to look at him, smiled. “Did you really reference Star Trek?”  
  
“If you want me to," Hux said, and Phasma did actually laugh.   
  
Then, “I just have to find the right name. I mean, I wrote down possibilities. Stuff like the usual girl names; I doubt I could ever be a Katie or even a Lauren or anything..."  
  
"You are a beautiful, intelligent woman,” Hux said. “And I’m certain you can figure this out."  
  
“You really are a charmer,” Phasma teased, and she swore that Hux did actually smile a little. It was the moments when she could get that out of him that she treasured.   
  
Phasma paused for a while. Then, “Armie...how do you feel about the name “Brianne?’”  
  
Hux did smile — it was one of those moments, Phasma thought, where she found it was bizarrely adorable and amusing at the same time. "Is that a reference to Game of Thrones, by any chance?”  
  
Phasma shrugged. “What can I say? I love the character. She’s a badass. And she totally should have ended up with Jaime. Just saying.”  
  
“No one’s arguing,” Hux said. He seemed to be almost practiced at having that stoic sort of expression. “Welcome to our lives, Brianne Phasma.”


End file.
